Diaries of Majora's Mask
by LostInHyrule
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through the minds of the residents of Clock Town, during those 3 days of Majora's Mask? Well, they'll tell you! Take a glimpse into their Diaries! Winner of the 2006 Zelda: Readers' Choice Awards best Humor Parody! Huzzah!
1. Chapter 1: Gormon's Entry

Diaries of Majora's Mask

Hi Guys. Before we get started, I wanted to let you know that I will be using a reviewers contest for this story. Throughout the story, I will have little quizzes about the game of Fan Fiction in general, and in your review you can answer then to gain Rupees. At the end of my story, whoever had the most Rupees wins! In addition, each review will be worth 10 Rupees on its own, with or without a guess.

It was fun following these guys around for three days to find out their secret conversations. Hope you have fun reading these entries!

Chapter 1: Gorman

Day 1: 6:00 AM

Woke-up today and got out of my bed at the Stock Pot Inn. Stupid Guru-Guru and his blasting of his Music-Box at 6:00. Planning revenge.

Decided to Loiter around Stock Pot Inn Lobby Until 9:00. At Least then I don't have to listen to Guru-Guru's stupid music for 3 hours. Wish I could have slept 'till 9:00. Just my life. Miserable.

It took until 10:00 AM to reach the Mayor's Residence. I have to go on a diet so that it no-longer takes me and hour to walk 20 paces. Stupid little kid dressed in green keeps following me. Thinking about getting a Restraining-Order on him. Add it to my collection.

When I arrived at the Mayor's Residence, I talked to the secretary at the front. Asked her if I could go in to see Madam Aroma. She said "I think so. Take the door on the right." Not very re-assuring. Don't want to go barging in on the Mayor's wife. Decided to ask again. This time got a "Just go in there". Boy, she's stupid.

Walked reluctantly to the door on the right. Green-kid still at my heels. Freaking me out. I think he's spying on me.

Got in there and she's chatting-away with some fat blue Zora (Review the name of the Zora for 100 Rupees!). It looked like a fat-convention, with the Zora and Madam Aroma.

Went up to Aroma, and said thanks for the opportunity to play in the Carnival of Time, with my troupe, you know. Fake sincerity to get favor from the people in power. The usual.

She then proceeds to tell me there's a problem. Uh-oh. Not good. I asked her to clarify, and she told me they canceled! CANCLED!!! I TOOK THIS LONG, BORING TRIP TO CLOCK TOWN WITH MY ANNOYING TROUPE TO FIND-OUT IT WAS CANCELED???

Stupid-fat Zora told me that it was because his band couldn't play. When I asked him why, he just told me it was because for some long reason that he's spare me the details on, Lulu, lead-singer of the band, had lost her voice. WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME AND MY TROUPE (But mostly me)??? STUPID-FAT ZORA!!!

Exited the room at 11:45. Felt like I was going to cry. But that

Green-kid kept trying to talk to me. I told him like it was. I was angry, and that they must be joking about this. He just gave me a blank-stare. No sympathy in his heart...NO SYMPATHY! I HATE HIM!

At 12:30 I went to the Milk Bar. Debated punching Green-kid, who was still following me, but decided against it because I didn't want to add bail to the Clock Town trip's expenses.

Stuck-up owner of the Milk Bar told me that since I didn't have the show job anymore, that I didn't need to be here. What? _Of course_ I need to be here! I'm depressed! Gotta get drunk on milk! I told him I'm now a customer. He told me I wasn't a member so I couldn't be. What? Denying my good money? I then told him I just needed a place to sit and think about things. He reluctantly agreed.

Green-kid watching and taking notes on all of this.

Green-kid got kicked out at 9:00 so owner could clean up, but I didn't. Absolute food-for-the-soul. But he came back in an hour later, wearing goofy cow-mask. The stupid fat Zora showed up. I ignored him, and he stood studying the stage.

The Green-kid came over to talk to me. And I needed to talk. Even if it was to this creepy little kid. I told him about my life on the Ranch. How I was the despised second-child. Never got any love! Never the oldest, who got to be the boss. Never the youngest, who got treated like Royalty. Just the second. Boo-hoo. And was never any good with horses...

The stupid fat Zora then called the Green-kid over to him. He told him to play some notes on his Ocarina. He did, and it sounded awful. Terrible. But the stupid fat Zora said it "Felt good". I chimed in with a "What felt good? That wretched, senseless racket?" Eager for any chance I might be given to annoy that Green-kid. And the stupid fat Zora. Zora rolled his eyes. I don't think he likes me.

The kid then put on some goofy blue Zora-mask. Flattery doesn't work, Green-kid. Not on the Zoras. But then, just before my very eyes, he turned into a Zora! I nearly jumped out of my seat. Nobody else seemed to notice that the Green-kid is a shape-shifter. He's probably been spying for me for years in a mirror costume...

He was then instructed to play some notes on his Guitar. What Guitar? Oh. That Guitar. The one he just pulled out of nowhere. He then proceeded to play the notes, and the Green-kid appeared on the stage with the Imposter-Zora! What? I'm confused... The two sounded absolutely horrible together. I booed him again, only to earn a Blank-stare and an eye rolling. Not very satisfying.

He then proceeded to shape-shift-by-mask to an ugly, fat Goron. Yay! Another fat-convention. Then drums popped out of his stomach. Iww. The stupid fat Zora then instructed him on how to play a hideous background beat. Then, the Imposter-Zora and the Green-kid appeared back on the stage again and played! They sounded as awful as ever, and I gave them my Bronx-Cheer. As popular as ever.

They then disappeared and only the stupid fat Zora and the Goron were left. He then put on a wooden mask. He less than halved his size in 5 seconds. I want to try that diet! Oh, wait. Not diet. Shape shifting ability. He was now a Deku-Scrub. He then grew Pipes out of the back of his neck. Wish I could do that... Maybe then I would have made it in the Show-Biz...

He instructed him on how to play his Pipes, and then the Fat-Goron, Imposter-Zora, and Green-kid all appeared on the stage again. Started playing, and they sounded...Good, actually. Good! Really good! I know that song, what was it... Ballad of the Wind Fish! I yelled out loud. Ah-yes, said the stupid fat Zora slyly. You know it. It was made famous by... By this point I'd zoned out. Snapped back to reality when I figured out he expected me to say something. Yes, that song brings back many memories. (What game was "Ballad of the Wind Fish" from? Answer's worth 75

Rupees) Thanks for giving me that concert. Hearing that song when I was a kid is what convinced me to join the Biz. Come to think of it, maybe I shouldn't thank you then... Ah whatever. I'll give you my Mask, Green-kid. So you can always be sad like me...

I stuck around the Milk Bar all night. When business was low, the owner finally agreed to let me buy some milk off of him. If how much Milk I drank that night is any judge, I'm a Milkaholic.

At 5:00 A.M., just before the dawn of my second day in Clock Town, the owner of the Milk Bar made Green-kid leave.

Then he went to the bathroom. Perfect. My opportunity. I pushed the second step on the stairs in, and crawled into my secret hideout. I crawled through the passage into my room in Stock Pot Inn, accidentally letting some bugs in. Then laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Or at least I tried to, but Guru-Guru wouldn't give his Music-Box a rest! Tossed and turned for a half-hour before the

Dawn of the Second Day

48 Hours Remain

Sign made Guru-Guru shut-up long enough for me to fall-asleep. I slept all through the day. I opened my eyes, at one-point, and planned to get up to get something to drink before sleeping some more. But Green-kid was right there, so I shut my eyes right-away.

That night woke up and used the Night of the Second day sign to warp my butt over to the table to play with my friends, in the Traveling Troupe. Cards really stinks. Not a fun game. Especially when we all get the same 3-Card hand, and the Cards faces are visible on both sides.

One of the Traveling Troupe members asked Green-kid if he wanted to play cards with us, and then his twin brother teased him that I would be to hard to play with and that he always knew when he was bluffing, because he was identical to him. So Green-kid never got the chance.

He came over to talk to me, and I told him that I was going tomorrow morning to take refuge at Gormon Track. I told him he could come too, if he wanted, to take refuge, and that my older brother was a nice guy. Sometimes I'm amazed at my ability to lie.

In the morning, I packed up my things and moved with my troupe to Gormon Track. Here is where I'll wait until the moon crashes. On this stupid Ranch with my stupid brothers. Boy, this is going to be no fun at all.

Hey Guys! Wrap-up time. The quizzes for this chapter were...

The name of the stupid fat Zora for 100 Rupees.

The name of the game "Ballad of the Wind Fish" was from for 75 Rupees.

And I'll add this one. It will be the next chapter's diary-writing character, and I'll give you hints so you can guess.

Has Red Hair, lives on a Ranch, and had a Hyrule counterpart named "Malon". For 50 Rupees.


	2. Chapter 2: Romani's Entry

**Diaries of Majora's Mask**

Hey Guys! No flames? Sweet. No constructive criticism? I'm a first-time writer. I'm self-conscious. Glad to get some reviews on the first chapter of my first story. Good guesses! The current standings are

1. Adrian-Air-Fire with 255 Rupees

2. Hermoine494 with 150 Rupees.

3. Saykay41 with 73 Rupees.

4. Gamer Lioness with 42 Rupees.

4. ILuvEpona144 with 42 Rupees.

I gave Hermoine494 half the rupees for the question on Toto and the question on Romani because I can't be sure whether she read Adrian-Air-Fire's review and copied it. I gave her the full 75 on the Ballad of the Wind Fish question, though, because she gave the different answer of the two I would have accepted. I gave you each 10 Rupees for reviewing in the first place, and boosted Adrian-Air-Fire's Rupees by 20 because she answered the Ballad of the Wind Fish question so differently. (To tell the truth, I didn't even know where the Guitar-Music came from, as I've never played the original Zelda). ILuvEpona144, I like your name criticism. I'm not sure about Gamer Lioness so I gave her Quarter-Rupees. I'm sure Saykay41 didn't read the others reviews because he/she didn't know one of them. So I gave her/him half Rupees for being not the first question answerer.

New rule! Sorry, but let's put in a one-guess per-review policy, so that we can give everyone a chance to get a good guess in. So go for the highest Rupee one if you'd like, but don't guess on two questions in the same review please!

By the way, the answers were indeed 1. The Fat Zora's name is Toto. (Sorry, Gamer Lioness. Wrong.) 2. Ballad of the Wind Fish is from A. Link's awakening for GB. B. A Background music in many Zelda games. 3. The red-haired girl that is the counterpart is Romani. (Or Cremia, but that's not who I'm talking about.)

This is the entry on Romani. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2: Romani's Entry**

Woke up today at 6:00 AM. 3-Days, 'till the carnival. I'm so excited! Can't wait. But first...must ward-off _them._ _They_ come every year. As the Carnival approaches. They come and abduct a cow. I miss Bessie.

(The 1st...2nd...3rd...4th...5th...6th...7th...8th...9th, one for every

year of my life.) But now it'll be the tenth, eleventh _and_ twelfth cows. 'Cause we have 3 now. I'm working on alerting Cremia to the problem. But she just says the cows died of disease, on the same day every previous year, and the _new_ shots will help. I've heard that 9 time before. Never works. NEVER! I LOVE BESSIE THE TENTH, ELEVENTH, AND TWELFTH! But she's got her head set. She's extremely thick-headed when she gets her mind set on something. But she can't argue the evidence forever.

It's 8:00 now and I've been threatened to be banned from by N64 for a week if I ask about the cows again. Sorry, Bessie's, no cow is worth that!

Cute little kid in a green outfit (A.K.A. Grasshopper.) showed up at 10:00 and ran by me to the Hen-House, wearing Bird-Mask. Creepy. (What's the name of that Bird-Mask? For 75 Rupees. Hint: It gets you the Bunny Hood when you visit the Hen House.) Came back wearing Bunny Hood. _My_ Bunny Hood. The one I lent to Grog, the crazy chicken-man. Decided not to comment on the Hood. Or to lend crazy chick-men my stuff anymore. Had to get down to business. I called him over. Also called him Grasshopper. Then told him about _them_. He just stared at me. Blankly.

2:00, he told me (Or really, his faerie told me, because he's a mute.) that he would help me. I told him he had to practice. So he hopped on the horse I found, and whipped him. Stupid horse thinks he gave him a carrot.

He went around the ranch, shooting my precious balloons I spent my whole allowance on, and came back to me when he had blown up all the balloons. He and the horse worked great together, so I taught him the song I found on a piece of paper taped on the horse's butt. It said "Epona's Song". Wondering who Epona is. Maybe that's his girlfriend. Starting to feel jealous. He took the horse and ran. Or rode, whatever. Either way, he ditched me. Somehow doubting he's coming back.

Rest of day went un-eventfully, until 5:00 when Grasshopper came back. I spoke my mind, interrupting Cremia's boring sales-pitch at the dinner-table. Told him I thought he was cute, just to get a blank-stare. And a scolding from Cremia. Then my rude sister locked him out, at 6:00.

Snuck out of my room at 11:30. When Cremia caught me, I told her I was getting a fresh glass of milk. Sucka! (By the way, name two ways in Majora's Mask to get Milk? 50 Rupees for correct answer).

Saw Grasshopper. Relieved to see he didn't ditch me. Yet. Gave him some Alien-hunting tips. Told him I'd watch the cows while he took-care of the alien half of the job. Another Sucka!

Watched through hole in door. Grasshopper is great with the bow. Also very cute. OH-NO! TO THE RIGHT GRASSHOPPER! THE RIGHT! Phew. Got 'em. Just occurred to be that they'll probably abduct me to if we fail. I'm the sucka now...

Been screaming my head off and phew-ing the past 4 hours. WHEN IT GONNA BE OVER! 5:15, I guess. When the light came out, the aliens packed-up their bags and boarded their craft to go back to outer-Zelda-space. Sucka's! (What do _they_ ride to Termina in? Answer worth 100 Rupees).

Said thanks to Grasshopper, received blank-stare, and told him I must go back inside before bossy-sister wakes up.

Tucked myself into comfy bed and pulled the covers up for a few hours-piece... COCKA-DOODLE-DOO!!! It's 6:00 AM! Time to wake-up, Romani!

Why? Oh why? But it can't be helped. Go downstairs for breakfast and instead of hot waffles and a glass of chocolate milk, am handed a milking bucket. Why? OH WHY?

Then had to go into barn and stand around watching Cremia milk the cow. Why'd she hand me the bucket if she was just going to have me stand around? She then started gloating about how her shots helped the cows. Why-I-Oughta...

Grasshopper came in at 6:15. Cremia asked him if he needed a ride into town. Why'd she invite him and not me? I told her I wanted to go. But she said I must stay and watch the cows. OK! I told her. Drat... _Childish Instincts._ I didn't really want to volunteer.

"So you'll come at 6:00 PM?" Cremia asked Link. He nodded, and I said I'd come too. Drat. Shot-Down. She said I must watch the cows, again. I scowled, and Cremia scowled, and darn-her she scowled better! But then again, she's had more practice.

Hung around firing my bow all day, and parted farewell to Link and Cremia as they boarded the carriage at 6:00. I felt bad for Link. He'll probably have to listen to Cremia blather-on about Dad and Mom all night. _Doesn't she know_ that they went to make a delivery in Hyrule, and they'll be back soon? Sheesh...

Dawn of the Final Day

24 Hours Remain

Tonight we're going to have company. Cremia said the Carnival of Time was canceled, and that she heard a rumor that the Moon was going to fall. Even I'm not babyish enough to believe that. But Aunt Anju will be here, and so will great-aunt I-don't-know-her-name. She's kinda crazy. And she doesn't like Anju's cooking in the least. I've seen her dump it while she wasn't looking.

It's 10:00 now. The Doggy-Racetrack should is open. Going to go over and bet my 5-Rupee allowance on my favorite dog, Sparky. Cremia called me back though. She told me we have to clean for the guests, and then start to cook. The end of the world is no fun at all...

Okay! Wrap-up time. The questions in this chapter were.

Two ways to get Milk in Majora's Mask, for 50.

What the Alien's vehicle was, for 100.

The name of the Bird-Mask Link was wearing when he went to the Hen House, for 75 Rupees.

And I'll add a quiz for who our next character will be.

Plays a few parts in the Anju-Kafei-Marriage side quest, and gives you the Mask that goes in the Top-Left corner of your Mask's Screen.

And remember, if you answer multiple questions in the same review, than none of them will count towards your Rupee total!


	3. Chapter 3: Postman's Entry

**Diaries of Majora's Mask**

Hey Guys! Glad to have you back.

I'm putting up a new way to get Rupees for the standings. I'm running out of characters to do fast, and some of the ones I was planning to do (Like Cremia) Are **absent** for large portions of the game. Any ideas? 50 Rupees for a good idea on a character to write about. 300 if you also Private Message me a log of what they did on the 3 days, from start to finish. Please don't PM or review suggesting: Koume or Kotake, Kafei, Anju _without _a log, Sakon, Cremia, or The Curiosity Shop Owner. I would really appreciate some ideas for a Zora Band entry, in a PM. Thanks! The current standings are...

Adrian-Air-Fire with 255

2. Saykay41 with 183

3. Hermoine494 with 150 Rupees

4. IluvEpona144/Volvagnia18 with 62 Rupees.

5. Gamer Lioness with 42 Rupees.

6. Writin' Dude with 10 Rupees.

I gave ILuvEpona144 no Rupees for breaking the rules. Sorry! Adrian-Update/Adrian-Air-Fire is still in the lead for such a great first chapter review keeps the lead.

This is the Postman's Entry. Hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Postman's Entry**

Day 1: 6:00

I woke-up today because my schedule told me to. Not that my schedule can _talk_. But it still tells me what to do. I'm not a big fan of my schedule. But it is a necessity of Postman-life. Ate a dull breakfast, and got dressed in my Anti-Link changing room. Wonder how it got that name.

At 9:00 AM I left my Post Office. Nearly ran-over stupid kid dressed in idiotic green tunic. (A.K.A. "Tunic Boy".) It took me a half an hour to reach the South Clock Town Post Box (P.B.) That Tunic Boy is at my heels. I've been hearing random-complaints, especially from the Gormon Troupe, that a stupid kid dressed in green is spying on them. Uh-oh. This must be him. I started bolting as fast as I could, to the North Clock Town P.B., but to no avail. The second I started out-running him, he grew yellow ears and starting running faster that I ever could. Decided to go back to brisk jog.

10:05 I reached the North Clock Town P.B. I heard a rumor there's going to be a robbery here tonight, but then again, I also heard a rumor that the Moon is falling. I've heard that _dozens_ of times before, and I only believed it the first time. All right, first _and_ second times. Ok, _fine, I admit it! _ First, second, _and_ third times. I'm not that gullible anymore! Also learned recently that gullible isn't in the dictionary.

10:40, Reached the P.B. at East Clock Town, on the top-level. Decided to file complaint to Mayor about Tunic Boy. Or should I say, _spy_ Tunic Boy. He will soon find out the secret ways of the Postman if I don't put an end to this. We can't be having _that_, now can we... Muah ha ha.

10:55, Reached East Clock Town P.B. on the bottom-level.

11:25 Reached P.B. at bottom-level of South Clock Town. Oh my gosh! I found a letter! I got a letter! I feel better! (What small children's show is that from? 150 Rupees!!!). That's the first one since the 3-Days 'till the Carnival mark. It seemed that people are once again willing to sit no their lazy-butts and make me deliver their conversations, instead of walking a few paces through Clock Town to talk to their friends! Yeah! I won't have to forfeit my paycheck.

12:00 Reached the Post Office. Went in to lay-down. Drat! Forgot to lock the door. Little brat of a Tunic Boy came in and interrupted my nap time. My schedule says it's nap time. NAP TIME! GET OUT! But I can't say that out loud. No, not if I want to keep my job with the Mailmen Association. And they have a habit of _taking care of_ people who lost their jobs. _That _is a fate I would like to avoid...Shudder

12:55 I kicked him out so I could get ready. Or is that why? Muah ha ha ha.

Starting my delivery route and sure enough, little green spy was waiting. I tried to run him over, but was unable due to my body is not solid. Drat.

Only have one letter to deliver, and not to a Postbox. This letter is addressed to Anju, of the Stock Pot Inn.

Took me two freaking hours to reach the Stock Pot Inn. Force of habit made me go through North Clock Town. Even though there is nothing to do there.

When I finally got inside, I started to talk with Anju. I told her I had delivered her the letter. When she asked me where I got it, I wouldn't tell her. I told her I got it from the Postbox. The Postbox somewhere. My put-on stupidity really fools everybody. But shouldn't she know I can't tell her when there is a _spy_ in our midst? Sheesh. Even _amateur _Postmen know that. But alas... I can't expect everyone to be as bright as me.

Then she asked me again, all distressed. I told her it's a secret. That should keep her at bay. _But no..._ she must know! See ya, crazy cucoo-lady counterpart!

Began trip back to house, which I made in a Terminian-Hour.

Have to practice now, says my schedule. So I try the difficult task of pressing A just when I think I've flailed my arms and legs and called it "Pretend Running" for 10 seconds. 1...2...3...4...5... My foot feels a resistance. I look up and see nothing, so I'm about to sit back down when I look over at the foot of my bed. The Tunic Boy is writhing around on the ground in pain, clutching his chin. Or maybe that's just a dance he does because he's sugarhigh from his last fic. (Anyone? What fic? 100 Rupees...)

An hour later when he got up he had a HUGH welt on his chin and upper-neck. Wow. I'm a good runner. I've been told jogging daily was going to pay off, but I never thought it would pay off this well!

At Midnight the Post Office closed, and I kicked Tunic Boy out.

Then lay down to get a good night's sleep.

**Dawn of the Second Day**

**48 Hours Remain**

Ah. Great-night's sleep. 8 Hours. No-one else in Termina can rival sleeping 'till 8:00. Except Gormon, who gets to sleep 12 Hours at a time at one point.

It's 9:00 AM, and now I'm going out for my retrieval route. I've come to expect the Tunic Boy to follow me wherever I go. Decided not to comment. Or go to Mayor's office to complain. It's nice having someone notice the Postman for once!

The Tunic Boy tried to talk to me this time, though. I told him that if I stopped to talk, it would disrupt my schedule. So he asked me again. I gave him the same response, and now my schedule is behind by 5 seconds. 5 seconds! If I get fired, how am I supposed to feed my _imaginary_ wife and kids? They'll starve! Oh wait. The MMA will have me '_Taken care of'_ by then. I won't have to worry about my imaginary wife and kids!

Taking the same route as always, uneventful. I found one letter in the Postbox in East Clock Town. Addressed to Kafei. Probably from Anju, her boyfriend.

12:00 and I'm back at the Post Office. The Tunic Boy came in and I told him how very sad I was that only one Letter was mailed again. He just stared blankly. Oh yeah, that was another thing I had heard. He's not very sympathetic.

1:00 and I'm back out on the route. Going straight to the Laundry Pool, to give letter to Kafei. Walking at snail's pace – I bet that kid slowed down time using his magic blow-horn thingy that sounds atrocious.

2:00 I arrived at the Laundry Pool. I rang the bell. Fun. What is fun? I don't think I remember... It seems so long ago since I had fun...

Flashback: It was when I was 7 years old. I was going to the carnival-

Flashback interrupted by Kafei. Comes and takes letter. I know Tunic Boy is here so I can't tell him about my Flashback. I just say that he has a letter and that I have delivered it to him. He just stared at be blankly. Maybe he's the Tunic Boy's long-lost sibling. I said sibling because I am still unsure about weather he is a boy or girl. I know he is getting married to Anju, but that doesn't _prove_ it's a boy.

Going back to the PO. Uneventful trip. Unless you include the Tunic Boy spying on you, in which case it was very eventful.

Back at the PO. Kicked the Tunic Boy in the chin again, this time on purpose. I think he's onto me. I charged the kid 2 Rupees to practice with me. He paid to play the impossible task. He lost, and then tried again. Lost again. I've made a 4 Rupee Profit. Yay Rupees! Asked me again. Idiot boy. But of course, I accept. This time he grew ears that were yellow and fuzzy. I laughed, to conceal my startled feeling. Then when he tried to the 10-second run, he got a clock! He easily stopped the clock on the 10-second mark. Drat! I think I promised I'd give him something good. I fished around in my pocked for some chewing gum or an old comic book... Ah-ha! This heart shaped piece of glass I found in the trash. Uh-oh. He likes it. Maybe it's worth a little more than I thought. Now he's jumping for joy. His Fairy says it's a Heart Piece, it's his fourth one, and that now he has a total of 9 hearts. 9 HEARTS? With 9 hearts, you'd think he'd be a little nicer. Or more sympathetic.

Tunic Boy starts studying my poster I got. He reads... Morning, retrieval. Afternoon, delivery. Night, practice. He snorts as he reads that last one. Then he reads the quote on my poster.

"Don't slack off - the heavens and the wife are watching."

-------Mayor (Insert name of mayor, earn 75 Rupees.)

I kicked him out at 12:00. I never get tired of that.

**Dawn of the Final Day**

**24 Hours Remain**

Woke up at 8:30. Great. Got to sleep late again. 9:00, set out for retrieval route. This time was successful in running over Tunic Boy. Apparently my body has been granted solid powers during the night. Fairy says he lost one of his hearts. Nah-hah! Now you're gonna be even _meaner_.

Delivery Route same as normal. Harassment from Tunic Boy at a minimum. He only talked to me 5 times. That's only 15 seconds of delay. Not that bad.

Not a single letter today. So sad. Or so I told Tunic Boy. For me, it's not so much being sad as fearing for my life. As I said, the MMA has its rules...

So I just went out for a light jog today. Harassed even more than usual today, but I welcome it. Gives me something to be angry about. I don't think I could go a day without being angry about something.

4:00, Back at PO and instead of pretend-running start writhing on the floor pulling hair from its roots. I don't know what to do. Most of the rest of the town has fled. But tomorrow's delivery is still scheduled! What should I do? If I break the schedule's rules without an order from a leading member of the MMA, then they'll come find me. Shudder

Tunic Boy goes away for a few hours. FINALLY! I GET SOME PEACE AND QUITE.

Okay, 4:30 and I'm already bored. I wish Tunic Boy were here to harass me. I kind of miss the little guy and his blank stares...

12:00, Midnight. He's here! But I must not show my excitement. I must continue pulling hair out of sockets. Tunic Boy comes up to me and watches me, amused. He does this for 4 Hours straight! Then at 4:00 AM, he pulls a letter out of his Tunic. From now on will call him Very-Roomy Tunic Boy.

I MUST DELIVER! The label says it goes to Madam Aroma. Uh-oh. She's the president of the MMA. She's the brains behind the Mayor's figurehead. And she's the one plotting the take-over of Termina by the MMA... Oops! Shouldn't put that much in a diary. Might get out and... The MMA would have trouble and come and hunt me down and... Can't bear the thought of what they'd feed me to if that happened.

Run to my Anti-Link changing closet to get my hat on, and even though it's open Roomy-Tunic Boy can't get in. Maybe... nah! Start my delivery route, to the Mayor's Office. Jogging... Not long now 'till the Moon Crashes. Good thing I have something to do to occupy me now. See sign on the Mayor's office's door that says "Madam Aroma is at the Milk Bar".

Okay, Milk Bar isn't far from here. It's 5:00 AM now, and that means I have an hour before it crashes.

Run into Milk Bar and hand letter to Madam Aroma. She takes it absent-mindedly in her Milk-drunken haze. Then she gasps. She yells something about that note being from Kafei. Well duh it's from Kafei! She finally notices me! Yay! She asks me why I haven't fled. Debated retorting with a "Why haven't _you_ fled!" but decided against. In some miracle that we survive the crashing of the moon, I don't want to be animal-food. I said it's because the schedule for tomorrow is still planned out. She tells me to not be ridiculous, and orders me to flee! Yay! I CAN FLEE!

Run up the stairs to the Milk Bar, and wait at the East Clock Town Gate, for Tunic Boy. Only have a half an hour left 'till the Moon Crashes, so I hope he'll get here soon. Ah, good. He's right behind me. I talk to him and thank him for giving me that letter. I give him my Postman's' Hat as a gift, because I know we are probably all about to die. Also because I have about a ba-zillion of them.

I then proceed to skip merrily out the East Gate. Uh-oh, that's not the way to Romani Ranch! This is the way to Ikana! But who cares, I only have 15 minutes left anyway. Will skip merrily into the barren land of Ikana and be gobbled up by a monster, which will eat me even though I'm a respected dues-paying member of the MMA because I'm so un-identifiable because I gave away my only copy of my Postman's hat not in the PO. Skip...skip...skip...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Wrap-up time. Some very interesting questions this chapter.

The name of the Children's Show the tune "I got a letter! I feel better!" Is from for a whopping 150 Rupees!

The name of the Mayor of Clock Town for 75 Rupees.

The name of the fic in this section that Link is _still sugarhigh_ from for 100 Rupees.

Since I'm still unsure who I'm doing next, don't hold me to this. But I'm _pretty sure_ that the clues I give will be who I'm doing next. If not, you'll still get the 50 Rupees for a proper guess. They're twins, have Counterparts in Ocarina of Time, and give boat tours, for 50 Rupees.

And remember! If you answer more than one question in the same review, none will count towards your Rupee-total!


	4. Chapter 4: Koume and Kotake's Entry

**Diaries of Majora's Mask**

**Chapter 4: Koume _and_ Kotake**

Hi guys, and welcome to my fourth chapter of Diaries of Majora's Mask. Glad so far to have more that 1 review per chapter. That's all I was aiming for. :) By the way, if I posted a Novel on Link's Awakening, would anyone here read it? I don't plan on making it a comedy, so I'd kind of be straying from my strong suit. Tell me what you think in a PM or Review is you wouldn't mind. The current standings are...

1st Adrian-Air-Fire with 255

2nd Saykay41 with 183

3rd Pikmin in Hyrule 158

4th Hermoine494 with 150 Rupees

5th IluvEpona144/Volvagia18 with 137 Rupees.

6th Writin' Dude with 120

7th BlueSpirit17 with 85

8th Dirty-Larry with 60

9th Gamer Lioness with 42 Rupees

10th JoshRand1982 with 10 Rupees.

Pikmin in Hyrule exploited a loop-hole there, putting in three reviews to answer three questions, and I commend him (Or her?) for being clever. From now on though, after another chapter is released, you can't answer a question from a previous chapter. The answers for last chapter were...

The Mayor's name was indeed Dotour.

I got a letter! I feel better! Was from Richard Scary's "Huckle"

Koume and Kotake was answered correctly in a PM from Dirty-Larry.

Writin' Dude in a PM correctly answered the "Still Sugarhigh" question by answering the "Sugarhigh" Zelda series by animedeprived.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, my fourth.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

It's the Dawn of the First Day, 6:00 AM. First day of what, you may ask? First day of our taking up prophecy as a hobby, of course! What else? First day of three 'till the Moon falls or something _crazy_ like that? Gimme a break. We are both writing in the same Diary with our minds. It's fun. Kind of annoying though, 'cause secrets are never kept safe with us. But what is to be expected?

Koume going out to pick mushrooms. Kotake staying at potion shop. (By the way, what parts did Koume and Kotake play in Ocarina of Time? Answer worth 50 Rupees. And also, what are their individual names in Ocarina of Time, for 75 Rupees).

Koume – Going out to pick mushrooms. Mushrooms good tasting. Pretending for sister's benefit that they are for potions, but in reality I eat 75 of the Mushrooms I pick. Yay lying!

Kotake – Ah-ha! I knew you were sneaking something!

Koume – Anyways, I'm making my way through the forest that plays 'Saria's Song'. What is a 'Saria' anyways? Don't know, and for the most part don't care. But I _do_ have a tinge of curiosity. Don't tell Kotake.

Kotake – You know I can hear everything you're saying.

Koume – Shut up. This is for the reader's benefit.

Kotake – Oh yeah, sorry.

Koume – Anyway, following the monkey as usual, and he leads me to the Mushroom. The one I grind up to make into this red crap I like to call a potion. It makes hearts get full of blood, but won't give you a new heart. I heard that there is a new device around here that makes you grow a quarter-heart. Of course, that's useless if you don't have another three-quarter of a heart. But who would want more than one heart? That would diminish your initial cruelty, and you can't be having that.

Kotake – Especially not when we're Ganon's surrogate mothers.

Koume – Shut up! We don't want people to know.

Kotake – Why am I the slow one in this story?

Koume – Because Link thaws out of ice really slowly, and you're the Twinrova of ice. That's why!

Kotake – But you're fire! And that comes off of Link really slowly!

Koume – How come we're the first diary writers to know Link's name?

Kotake – 'Cause the author is running out of names for him.

Koume – I see. But you're still the slow one.

Kotake – Whatever.

Koume – So, finding way through forest. On my Broom. You think I could catch that monkey? Fuhgetta 'bout it.

Kotake – Koume not exactly Olympic runner.

Koume – Going through forest, making lefts, making rights. There's a mushroom! Yay! Yay! Whoo-who! Uh-huh! It's my birthday! Really! This is my gift to myself! Oh yea-

Kotake – Koume?

Koume – Uh...

Kotake – Must be coincidence. Will now write in diary recipe for my green potion.

Green Potion Recipe

1 Tektite eye

3 blades of moving grass

1 mushroom

4 strands of Koumes' hair which I pluck while she sleeps

5 Iron Knuckle Knuckles

Koume – Skull Kid hit me... Help Kotake...

Kotake – Anyway, my prophecy says... Link will come to the forest within the next 3 days. And Koume... I for-see that she is fine and having a great time in the forest

Koume – Nitwit, come find me...

Kotake – I will now list my hobbies – Prophecy, ignoring Koume, and street hockey. I am very good at street hockey. In my 683 career games, I've got 1 steal and 8 whole goals! Do I rock, or do I rock? Don't answer that. You're a diary, so I'd be creeped out if you did.

Koume – Come help me, Kotake...

Kotake – I'm in the midst of making a red potion. Potions require lots of care, and patience, and perseverance, ingredients, and concentration. Which I can't seem to get when Koume is around, so I'm glad she's not. Wonder where she is, though.

Koume – I'm in the Woods. Come help me, I'm hurt...

Kotake – Probably just pigging out on mushrooms like always.

Koume – Am not!

Kotake – Oh look, I can stop ignoring Koume because Link just walked in. Asks me about potions. Hmmmm... Koume has been out for a while. Tell him I can't give him any potions unless he has something to put them in. I also tell him Koume's been out this morning, and has yet to come back.

Koume – I've been telling you I got hit, stupid Kotake!!!

Kotake – It's kind of weird that I never read what I or Koume writes in a diary, isn't it?

Koume – You nit- Ah! Link! Telling him I'm weak, can't move. Tell him I need potion, preferably Kotakes'.

Kotake – Link is back. I told him I'd make exception and give him carrying case because Koume is in danger. I also pretended to be concerned. I don't think I'm very good at prophecy. Note to self; don't trust your own prophecy.

Koume – He's back. Mother of pearl! (Who says that in a popular T.V. cartoon? 100 Rupees. Remember, name the character; not the show it's from.) That tastes good! Swirl swirl, magic magic, zoom zoom, broom! I can fly again! Start doing flying hokey pokey in triumph. Link looks mortified.

Kotake – Link comes back as if looking for some kind of reward. Isn't the thrill of saving a crazy old lady enough of a reward? No. Not to him. I ask for bottle back. I didn't know it was humanly possible for someone to fly that fast out a front door.

**Night of the First Day**

**60 Hours Remain**

Koume – Life is returning to normal. Going back to the boat tours place to sleep. Will sleep for a long time...

**Dawn of the Second Day**

**48 Hours Remain**

Kotake – Life at the Potion Shop is boring as usual.

Koume – Glad to be back at the Boat Tours Office! I get a much more fun job than Kotake.

Kotake – Harrumph.

Koume – Tried making small talk with the Pictograph man. He just kept monologuing about his stupid, gay son who always searches for fairies. That's not a lot of fun to listen to.

Koume – Finally! Link came in! But he talks to Pictograph man. I'm jealous. And bored. Shows Pictograph man a Sepia-Tone picture of Tingle and the Pictograph man breaks down and cries. Also says he's embarrassed of him. Who wouldn't be? Gives him a 100 Rupee!!! That's generosity is I've ever seen it. Wondering what generosity is.

Koume – He's coming over to me! I feel special. Special! Special I tell you! His Fairy asks me for Boat Tours. Before I got the chance to launch into my long drawn-out sales pitch. I should recite it here...

Sales pitch – Hello, and welcome-

Kotake – Don't even think about it!

Koume – Fine. I offered against my nature to take him on the tour for free, no rupees, no trade, nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch! Nothing! Calming down now.

Koume – Now I'm taking him on the boat tour. You know, the "If you'll look to your left" and the "We're now passing"... and stuff. The old routine. Coming up on a Big Octo. Link looks almost as mortified as he did when I did my Hokey-Pokey Dance. Running over Big Octo quicker than a jack-rabbit on a, well I don't quite remember.

Koume – At the Deku Palace. Dropped off Link. So sad. I am lonely again.

Kotake – I'm currently taking up knitting. I've knitted 8 green sweaters out of sheer boredom over the past few hours. It's boring running a potion shop. Never any customers 'cause nobody besides Link has multiple hearts or Magic Powers.

Koume – Oh my! The water has stopped being poisoned! Aw, that makes my boat tours obsolete. Anyone who wants to can just swim to get around!

**Dawn of the Third Day**

**24 Hours Remain**

Kotake – Now taking up crocheting. Not quite as efficient as knitting, I must say, and the fact that when I crochet I am only knitting string with one dangerous hook makes me feel less powerful, and weaker.

Koume – Hey! Link's back! Joy! This is a joyous moment! Joy I tell you! Joy! Asking about Boat Tours. But no, I have something better in stock, something so fun it might put a smile on that blank stare for once!

Koume – Telling him about game. He will pull out wimpy fairy short-bow and shoot at the target I'm carrying. But, that he mustn't hit me, or I'll get angry! If he hits me 4 times, I will disqualify him. Didn't tell him that last part.

Koume – Go! And I'm off. He's in a self-piloting boat, following me around the swamp. Murky swamp. Or should I say not so murky anymore swamp. Oh well. He lets go a brigade of arrows. Ack! He hit me! I think that was intentional!!! Oh, 1 target. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. etc. 48. Ow! That's the 3rd time! Why-I-Oughta! Oh, we're back at the station. Well, that was fun. Now I've got 3 arrows in my butt. That wasn't a lot of fun at all. Getting them pulled out, that is. Owwieee!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Wrap-up. Yes, I know that chapter stunk. But don't take that as an omen! They'll return to their former glory soon!

The quizzes for this chapter were...

1. Koume and Kotake's individual names in Ocarina of Time, for 75 Rupees.

2. The name of a character from a popular cartoon who frequently shouts "Mother of Pearl!" for 100 Rupees.

I'm in no way sure about who I'm doing next, but I will still give you clues for another person that I might do.

3. He's in Majora's Mask, is bald, and prances around like he's gay or something. 50 Rupees for the correct answer.

And remember! If you answer more than 1 question, none will count towards your Rupee total!


	5. Chapter 5: Sakon's Entry

**Diaries of Majora's Mask**

**Chapter 5: Sakon's Entry**

Hey guys! Apparently you guys like the K&K chapter more than I did! Happy Holidays, and happy one month anniversery of Diaries of Majora's Mask: My first story on this site! Since then, I've gone on to put more than 22,000 words worth of story onto this site and it's all because of you guys! You guys gave me the encouragement I needed to continue my FanFiction Writing career! Thank you all! Here are the standings!

1st Saykay41/Yamada-Kumuko with 293

2nd Adrian-Air-Fire with 255

3rd Writin' Dude with 205

4th IluvEpona144/Volvagia18 with 197 Rupees

5th Pikmin in Hyrule 158

6th Hermoine494 with 150 Rupees

7th BlueSpirit17 with 85

8th Dirty-Larry with 60

9th Gamer Lioness with 42 Rupees

10 Kayari of Midnight with 20

11th JoshRand1982 with 10 Rupees

Finally! Somebody to overthrow Adrian's 1-review reign! At this rate, saykay should become the queen/king! Who's going to overthrow saykay? Writin' Dude's coming up on the standings fast! Who's gonna win? New questions this chapter, and I'll give you a hint; 2 of them will be StarFox related. Happy Christmaschunakahkwanza! And happy one-month anniversary of "Diaries of Majora's Mask"- my first story!

**One more thing: **Arika Kamiya is hosting a stories contest on the forums. You can find a Link at my profile. Come and read up on the forums! And when it's time to vote, vote for Diaries of Majora's Mask for best humor/parody! Thanks!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakon's Entry**

Hi new diary! I'm like, Sakon! I'm so excited to have you, diary! You're going to be my bestest friend! It's the dawn of the first day! I'm in my hideout! I'm planning on robbing an old lady tonight! Isn't it fun being my diary? I bet it is!

I'm in the middle of preparing for tonight, diary! Isn't that awesome? This is going to be absolutely positutely fantastic! Fabulous! I love having a diary! I'm going to tell you how I got you, diary!

It was this morning, at 6:00, six hours ago, when I was at the Music Box House in Ikana! That freak dude with the weird daughter invited me for breakfast... But he was a horrible cook! So I stole you, diary, from the little girl! She hadn't got the chance to write in you yet, how lucky am I? So, the dude got so upset he died! He became a Gibdo! Isn't that cool? So I shot him with a Fire Arrow! And he didn't go down! Just like all Gibdo's! Isn't that awesome?

And his little girl loves explosions! I laid a bomb outside her door, and she ran out! I did it again! And again! I'm a prankster! Yay pranks! (In addition to bombs, the girl comes out of the house at a timed interval. Every – minutes, the girl comes out. Fill in the blank for 100 Rupees! Hint: A gossip stone in Ikana will tell you the answer)

Well diary, I'm running out of stuff to write about! Isn't that funny, diary? I do that a lot!

It's 4:00 now, diary! I'm going to run to North Clock Town! La dee da! Prancing! Prancing! Maybe I'll add some twirls... Twirl! Twirl! Prance! Prance! Yay! This is so much fun, diary!

I'm here! In North Clock Town! I'm going to wait. Nothing suspicious, really. This Green Forest Freak walked over to me. He asked me what I was doing. Well no, actually, he didn't. His obnoxious brat of a fairy did. I told him like it was; I wasn't doing anything suspicious. Really. I don't think the Forest Freak believed me. But oh-well, life goes on. Or does it? Ha! Ha-ha!

Wow. Waiting around here boring. Good thing I have you, diary! You're so much fun! I could just rub your fuzzy exterior all day! Yes I could! So freakin' cute!

Oh. It's 11:30. Forest Freak (FF) walked into North Clock Town again. There she is! The Bomb Shop old lady! With her bag of explosives! Joy! It's time to rob her. I'm running up slowly... slowly... not really that slowly, actually, and I'm not walking. I'm prancing. There's a difference that not a lot of 'straight' people respect.

Whap! I hit her! I hit an old lady! What fun! Joy! Now I have her bomb bag. Nothing could spoil this moment! What's that? FF has a bow? He's shooting at me! Ah! He hit my bag! Kaboom! Dead. Game Over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. It's 11:30. For real, this time. Not in the video game I played earlier, where I got shot by FF. Forest Freak walked into North Clock Town again. There she is! The Bomb Shop old lady! With her bag of explosives! Joy! It's time to rob her. I'm running up slowly... slowly... not really that slowly, actually, and I'm not walking. I'm prancing. There's a difference that not a lot of 'straight' people respect.

Whap! I hit her! I hit an old lady! What fun! Joy! Now I have her bomb bag. Nothing could spoil this moment! Wait... remembering video game... Okay! Only a Bow and Arrows could spoil this moment! But what are the chances of him actually having those?

Ack! He does! He's shooting at me! AH! RUN FOR MY LIFE! Diary! Shield me! Hey, diary! You make a good arrow shield. Ack! Here comes another one! Good-bye, world! Boing! What the? Oh good, he's out of arrows.

Ack! HE'S GOT A SWORD! A FREAKIN' SWORD! He's swinging it at me! Does he think he could hurt me with a Kokiri Sword that stumpy? Oh wait. He just took out the Great Fairy Sword! Oh my god, I'm gonna die! Game Over. Dead.

Well, it's not really game over dead. That Great Fairy Sword didn't amputate me. Just cut bag out of my hands. So I ran away, and while I did so, saw the old lady giving the FF her luggage he just cut out of my hands. IF SHE DOESN'T NEED IT, WHY NOT LET ME HAVE IT??? Don't you back-sass me, Diary! That's it! Good-bye! I hope you have nightmares, and cry in your sleep, Diary!!!

**Dawn of the Second Day**

**48 Hours Remain**

Oh Diary, forgive my ignorance! I could never stay mad at you! I'm sorry, hear me, truly sorry! I love you Diary, and I don't want to be mad at you. You're the only friend I have! I'm so sorry! I'm going to put you down for a few minutes to sob. Boo-hoo.

6 Hours Later It's Noon now, Diary! Isn't that great? I know! I just finished crying, and now I feel great! Really letting go of that tension helps! Now, to play video games until tonight, because I have nothing to do!

I love Super Smash Bros. Too-bad Melee isn't invented yet. That game is fun! Don't you agree, Diary? What's that Diary? You want to play me? Well, I thought you might! I bought a second controller just for the occasion! Here you are, Diary!

Okay Diary, that's it! I'm never playing Super Smash Bros with you again! You've never played before, I play 24/7, and still you beat me five out of five matches! You're way too good at video games. There's no other explanation for you beating a master! What's that? If I hadn't made a promise to never stay mad at you again, then I'd stay mad at you! Yes, I'm bi-polar! YES! I don't like to lose! So? Deal with it!

**Dawn of the Final Day**

**24 Hours Remain**

Hello, Diary! It's so nice to see your sparkling lack of face this morning! I told you I couldn't stay mad at you! But I'm still not playing SSB with you again!!!

Today I'm going to go into Clock Town! And you can come too! Isn't that great? Oh, what fun this is going to be! Now I shall prance to town! Prance, leap TWIRL! Jump! Oh, I should have brought my new Tutu! I can't believe I forgot it! Ah, I'm almost in Clock Town's East Gate! Prance, leap, twirl, jump, hop, skip, bound! Oh, what absolute fun this is, don't you agree, Diary? I know! What fun! Hey Diary! I'm gonna love you forever, and ever, and ever!

I'm now in Clock Town's East Gate! Isn't that just swell? Yes it is! I'm going to _prance _through South Clock Town, not a care in the world! But times are hard... It started a week ago...

I was going to South Clock Town, not a care in the world, when I slipped and broke my hip. I went straight to the most of expensive doctor in Clock Town, and he fixed it immediately. But he didn't take insurance... So I wound up having to pay him $200! I was outraged. But now, I have to pawn my N64, sniff, to pay for my hip. He's promised to re-break it if I don't come up with the money. It's so sad, Diary! We'll never be able to play Star Fox together again! (Name all 3 of Star Foxes Wing-Mates in "Star Fox 64 for 100 Rupees! And you could also answer the name of the planet you find "Bill" on first in Star Fox, for 150 Rupees!)

Ow! I fell! Luckily, didn't break my hip this time! Isn't that great Diary? Yes it is!

I'm in West Clock Town now! Yay! I love this place! Creepy music! I love creepy music. I also love gay music! Is there such a thing? I love everything gay! Because that's what I am! But I won't tell anyone except you, Diary! Don't tell anyone my secretest of secrets! Though I think they suspect...

Now I'm going into the Curiosity Shop! Mainly because I'm curious how much dough I'm gonna get for this here N64! Hopefully it will be enough to save my hip!

"I kid you not!" I don't want to hear that phrase again ever in my whole life. The Curiosity Shop owner used it more times than I had planned on hearing it in my life. If I heard it again, I think I'll throw up. Throw up, you ask Diary? I kid you not. Now hang on as I ralph.

Okay, I'm wiping the puke stains from by lips, and I'm on my way. Now I'm going to prance, hop, skip, jump, twirl, leap, and bound back home to my lair.

Oh my gosh, Diary! I see two freaky kids loitering outside my lair! What should I do? Nothing, I guess. They wouldn't _dare_ intrude on a master thief!

Oh crap. Yes. Yes they would. They came in behind me, and the stupid one with the dyed hair has started looking at the Sun's Mask I stole from a kid with stupid dyed hair...

Oh crap! That's him! That's his mask! But hey, he fell for my dumbest trick yet. Not even Forest Freak would be dumb enough to step on that big blue switch activating my conveyer belt!

Hold on just a Zelda-playing minute. Isn't that an engagement mask? The little Dyed Freak (DF) is getting married? That's one unlucky kid!

Ah-ha! No need to worry, Diary, rest assured. My security is in-penetrable! Neither of them will be able to get that mask! They'd have to make it past tons of obstacles, ones that I designed myself so they'd have trouble getting the mask.

Ack! They did it! How? My security is impenetrable! INPENETRABLE I TELL YOU, Diary! He got the mask! Ack! I'm ruined! I'll never work in this Canyon again! No!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary's Entry

These past 3 days have been troublesome. First, I'm used as a shield. Then, I'm reprimanded for beating someone in a game I've never played before. Then, my new owner proves his (Perhaps her?) utter idiocy by not just locking the doors, and speeding up the conveyer belt. I'm thinking about running away, but that's futile. I don't have legs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! How'd you like the chapter? Not one of my better, in my opinion, but it wasn't totally lame. Was it? Only 1/3 of the questions this chapter were Zelda-related. I'm running out of good Zelda quizzes.

Wrap-up! The questions for this chapter were...

1.The names of all 3 of StarFoxes wing mates in "StarFox64" for 100 Rupees!

2.The name of the planet in "StarFox64" in which you first meet "Bill" for 150 Rupees!

3. In addition to bombs, the girl comes out of the music box house at a timed interval. Every – minutes, the girl comes out. Fill in the blank for 100 Rupees! Hint: A gossip stone in Ikana will tell you the answer.

**Remember: **To come to the Forums link on my profile and vote for Diaries of Majora's Mask for best humor/parody! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Lulu's Entry

**Diaries of Majora's Mask**

**Chapter 6: Lulu**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews last chapter. It looks like the list hasn't changed much... Here it is!

1st Saykay41/Yamada-Kumuko with 428

2nd Adrian-Air-Fire with 255

3rd Writin' Dude/Writin' Dude's Sis with 215

4th IluvEpona144/Volvagia18 with 207 Rupees

5th Pikmin in Hyrule 158

6th Hermoine494 with 150 Rupees

7th JoshRand1982 with 120 Rupees

8th BlueSpirit17 with 85

9th Dirty-Larry with 60

10th Gamer Lioness with 42 Rupees

11th Kayari of Midnight with 20

12th shina937 with 20 Rupees

13th Kazeri with 10 Rupees

Yamada seems to be pulling further ahead. Who will overthrow him/her? JoshRand1982 should have gotten no rupees for answering more than one question, but since he got 2 wrong I decided to let him keep the points on the one he got right. Writin' Dude accidentally reviewed on his sister's account, and told me in a PM. Shina's questions were out-dated, so he/she didn't get any rupees for them. The rupees came from the fact that he/she actually reviewed. I gave ILuvEpona half rupees for sorta answering the question right. Did he/she just confess that he/she had copied before? And I gave you the full rupees for those answers!!! I gave Yamada an extra 25 Rupees for knowing Pamela's name.

Here were the answers...

Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hair. (Right, Josh.)

Katina (Sorry, Josh. Wrong)

2 minutes. (That's what I meant by "Sorta")

I hope you guys like this chapter! I thought it was vaguely lame, but it was mandatory. Kudos to ILuvEpona for the idea. I'll throw her/him 50 Rupees for that. (I'll add them now- I forgot before. :)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My name's Lulu. I'm the lead singer in the band "The Indigo-Go's" I like cheese. I don't know why, but I have an obsession with cheese.

I just can't get enough of that cheese. Swiss, cheddar, parmesan, asiago, nacho, or mac'and! I love cheese. My obsession with cheese started when I was just a girl...

FLASHBACK:

I was 6 years old, and I was going to Mikau's birthday. They all went to see Mikau blow out the cake, and then they cut it. I was the youngest at the party, so I was last in line to get cake! They didn't have any left by the time I got there! I sat down and started to cry.

But then, Mikau came over to me and handed be a piece of cheese he was snacking on. He told me he was allergic to cake, so he had cheese instead. I tried the piece of cheddar cheese he gave me... And I fell in love! With the cheese, that is. That was one of the single most important moments in my life.

END FLASHBACK

Cheese is my one true love. Sure, I'm Mikau's girlfriend, but I love cheese more. Cheese is my one _true_ love.

This morning I laid some Eggs. Some pirate thugs came and took them. I'm pretending to be upset. Won't even talk to anyone. Even Mikau. I wish I had some cheese.

Mikau's going out to search for my eggs. Sheesh, I don't even care that much about them. But when Mikau gets his mind set- there's no changing it. Not that I tried.

He's probably got some huge perils ahead of him. But I'm in a state of depression. Not because I lost my eggs. Because I finished my secret cheese stash. I can't get any more until I go to Clock Town's hidden cheese shop. That'll be in 3 days, but still. I'll be depressed these next few days. Sigh. Cheese.

My absolute favorite type of cheese is American. I don't even know what an 'American' is. But I love American cheese. Sure, I have strong ties to cheddar, being my first kind of cheese I tried, but still. American just simply tastes the best. It's not only the best to eat plain; but also the best on grilled cheese.

But enough about cheese. I actually am worried about Mikau. He's been gone 8 hours now. He's probably gotten himself into a lot of trouble. He's not exactly the best at fighting. He's really a much better guitarist.

Which leads us back to the Indigo-Go's. My band. Well, it's not really my band. It's technically Evan's band. But he's a big-headed freak. (Evan plays a kind of organ thingy. If you come to his room, he'll play a tune from the original Zelda game. What is that tune that Evan plays? 200 Rupees!!!)

Evan writes all the band's songs. I must admit, he's a very good song writer. Another member of our band is Japas. He plays the bass, and is a strong friend of Mikau. (What tune does Japas play from the original Zelda game? Another 200 Rupees!) He often jams with Mikau. All the Zora's gather to hear it.

I'm the singer for the band. However, you really can't call me a singer. I don't speak words when I sing. Just hum, really. Add to the band's noise. My mother was also a famed singer. She wasn't a singer either, more of a hummer. Like me. But she was still very famous.

I'm out standing on Zora Cape, at the back of Zora Hall. Not a lot of disturbances today, except for the occasional Zora coming out to snap my picture. They creep me out, fans. They really do. But it's slightly flattering, having fans at my heels all day.

I never really understood why that island just popped up. It looks like the back of a turtle. Mikau had an explanation, but I usually tune him out when I'm un-interested.

Mikau gave me a special necklace once. He invented it. He called it a "Gossip Stone" and said it would make us rich someday. It lets me see him and talk to him. I think I'll do that now...

Mikau is in the Pinnacle Rock... I know that name... How do I know that name? Ah yes... the folk legend...

_All who enter the Pinnacle Rock_

_In search of the treasures within_

_Will meet the eternal peril _

I never really listened to that legend. It used big words like "Eternal", and I wasn't really interested. Not that I'm particularly interested in anything. I'm famous, for crying-out-loud. I don't need to be interested in anything. It wasn't in the job description. And besides, it didn't even rhyme. I like things that rhyme. They're pleasing to the ear.

I'm going to go in to bed now. I'm been reminiscing for 12 hours. Oh wait a second... wasn't I doing something? Nah...

**Dawn of the Second Day**

**48 Hours Remain**

It's the dawn of the second day, and I'm out on the Cape again. Ah yes, I remember now. The Gossip Stone. Let's check on Mikau... Ah, he's safe on the beach, playing a concert for some young Blonde kid. ("Blondie") Ah, I shouldn't have been worried. I see he's still out on the quest to get those eggs. There's another old Zora legend...

_The Eggs of a singer of a band_

_Named the Indio-Go's_

_Will teach a guy named Mikau_

_The New Wave Bossa Nova_

I wonder what that could mean... It's so... so vague...

Well, it's 2:00 now, and Blondie's shown up. What's that on the horizon? A Seagull? No, I was mistaken. Hey, where's Blondie? Oh, there's Mikau. He's trying to start a conversation with me. Do you think I'd talk to someone who just blankly stares at me? And since when does Mikau have a fairy? I guess I never noticed... Wait, he just pulled out his guitar. (In real life, the Jackson guitar company created a 7-string, fully-functional instrument modeled after Mikau's guitar. It's said to be worth $14,000! What's the name of that guitar in real life? Answer 200 Rupees! Hint: I found the answer on "Wikipedia")

He's started to play "New Wave: Bossa Nova". For me? How touching. Wait a second; did I just see that island twitch? Nah. Oh wait! It did! It's coming out of the water! It's a turtle, for crying out loud!

Is that another seagull? No, I guess I'm mistaken. Hey, where's Mikau? Oh, there's Blondie again. Ack! He just shot a big golden thingy at the turtle! Ah! What the heck? He was just _pulled_ up to the turtle by that golden thingy! This is absolutely stupid!

Now the turtle's flying away. Flying? Did I say flying? I meant sailing. If that's what you could call it. Can't see the turtle's face. I wonder if it's wearing the same sailor's cap as that wonder pets turtle. That thing's cute!

Sigh. The turtle's been gone hours. I'm bored. Maybe I could invite Sakon over to play N64 with me... nah. He'll probably cry when I beat him.

This is boring.

**Dawn of the Final Day**

**24 Hours Remain**

It's dawn again. I'm bored. But tonight we're going to get to go to the carnival and perform. Our manager is there advertising our band. He's got a mustache. It reminds me of cheese. Maybe because I feel very strongly about both. Loving for cheese; hateful of that stupid mustache.

Blondie's back from that big rock in the middle of the ocean that constantly sweeps up pirates. It's fun to watch the pirates scream and be sucked up. (What are the pirates Hyrulean counterparts called? 25 Rupees).

Wait a second... the ocean's clearing up. That's cool. Oh wait a second. MY BAND! I've gotta rehearse today! I'm gonna go do that!

Everyone's here. Except Mikau. He's late, as usual. Evan said he's come up with a new song. It sounds really weird. Almost exactly the same as the Japas/Mikau jam-session I heard yesterday.

Oh, good Mikau's here. JOY! HE BROUGHT ME SOME CHEESE! Snack snack, munch munch, yum yum. Yummy cheese. Good in my tummy. How I love you.

Now I'll start to hum. How great the band sounds together. I can't wait for the show! What's that? The manager Toto just showed up. The show's canceled?! NO!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrap up time! What? The chapters ARE NOT going downhill. How dare you say that! Here are the questions...

What tune from the original Zelda game does Evan play? 200 Rupees!

What tune from the original Zelda game does Japas play? 200 Rupees

What is the name of the real guitar modeled after Mikau's? 150 Rupees. Hint: I found the answer on "Wikipedia".

The Pirates Hyrulean Counterparts for 25 Rupees

Hope you guys like the chapter! No clue who I'm doing next. The next update might take a while. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7: Cremia's Entry

**Diaries of Majora's Mask**

**Chapter 7: Cremia's Entry**

Hello! It's been a while since my last update, I know. I'm sorry. I had no clue who I was going to do, and I've been really busy with the forums and my new story "Eternal Winter." I've been updating that one a LOT.

The next chapter will be my first "Multi-Entry" chapter. I will contain multiple entries, because I'm out of people who really take up enough space. I think I might to multiple "Link's Entries". Do you think that would be a good idea? It would be like a comedic short MM Novelization. What do you guys think? I'll do a few multi-entry chapters first, of course.

Let's take a look at the standings...

1st Saykay41/Yamada-Kumuko with 638

2nd Adrian-Air-Fire with 255

3rd Writin' Dude/Writin' Dude's Sis with 240

4th Drieldwin 250 Rupees

5th Kayari of Midnight with 230

6th IluvEpona144/Volvagia18 with 207 Rupees

7th Pikmin in Hyrule 158

8th Hermoine494 with 150 Rupees

9th JoshRand1982 with 120 Rupees

10th BlueSpirit17 with 85

11th Dirty-Larry with 60

12th Gamer Lioness with 42 Rupees

13th shina937 with 20 Rupees

14th Kazeri with 20 Rupees

15th BlathierFlare with 10 Rupees

Yamada has REALLY pulled ahead this chapter. S/he's going to be hard to pass!

I gave Drieldwin Rupees even though s/he violated the "No more than one answer per review" rule. 250, even though s/he answered 425 worth of questions, because it isn't fair to let him answer all those questions.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! My first multi-entry chapter! ENJOY! OR ELSE!

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_** You guys forgot to vote for Diaries of Majora's Mask by sending an E-Mail to either me or Arika Kamiya saying you voted, didn't you? Well no matter! It is currently in the lead, and tomorrow, if no-one else votes, it will be crowned king of Humor/Parody! I thank Writin' Dude, Kayari of Midnight, BlathierFlare, and Lady Turmoil for voting! But it's not over yet. Fun With the Sages (Which had my vote, by the way) is 1 vote behind. It could still win!

**And Remember**; you answer more than one question in a review, you get NO RUPEES. Nada. Thanks! Here's the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cremia's Entry**

6:00 AM. I'm bored. I always am, but right now I'm more bored. Romani won't play checkers with me. She complains-

"Losing my 68382048694738959398290th match really brought home the point that I shouldn't be playing checkers with someone who doesn't tell me how to play."

Sourpuss. She's just jealous of my mad skillz, that's all. Checkers is my game baby! She suggests we play Chess, because that's a "Real game" but I wouldn't win there, so I don't play. I tell her I just "Don't like chess." She rolls her eyes. I roll my eyes. And I rolled them better! Yes!

I'm sitting out in the field looking up at the sky. Not really. Only freaks do that. I'm sitting out in the field, pretending to be working, playing my Game Boy Advance. I just beat the 2nd member of the Elite Four, but Absol is at low health. THE SUSPENCE! IT'S TEARING ME APART! Er... yeah. I just lost o Glalie. Or is that her name? I don't pay attention. (50 Rupees if you can tell me what type of Pokemon Glalie or whatever her name is uses in Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald.)

I'm gonna go milk the cow now. By playing Epona's song for it. How else would you milk a cow? Not the manual labor way of course! Only people who aren't lazy do that! What do you take me for? Hard-working? No way, Jose!

Romani's really been bothering me lately saying "_They_ are coming! _They_ are coming! _They_ are going to abduct our cows! Stupid freakin' hippie! Why did I have to get a hippie for a sister? The world is ending! The world is ending! Who the heck cares? As long as we have a good time on the way!

I'm done milking the cows. I'm gonna let them out on the pasture. They like it in the pasture. Mysteriously, whenever I let them out on the pasture, one of them disappears. Creepy, no? (True story. When they're on the pasture, there's only . Fill in the blank for 50 Rupees.)

Today's boring. Just like my life really is. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll get to go into town and talk with Anju for a few seconds. Perhaps. (What is the name of the Inn Anju owns? 75 Rupees.)

My stupid hippie sister is practicing shooting her bow while shouting "Save the cows!!!" Some kid came over before, all dressed in green. I think he's her boyfriend. He's also a hippie, 'cause his fairy always says "The moon's falling! The world is ending!" Stupid hippie sister. Stupid hippie kid. They'll make a stupid hippie couple. I'm so not helping pay for their wedding.

Of course, I don't know what she sees in a bunny-hat wearin' hippie kid! He's a freak! A hippie-freak! Hey, that's a good name for him... Hippie-freak... whatever.

I'm gonna go to sleep now. Even though it's 4:00 in the afternoon. 'Cause it's Canon, and 'cause I'm bored. G'night.

**Dawn of the Second Day**

**48 Hours Remain**

What's with that stupid sign that blocks our all of our vision every 24 hours? Sheesh. You think the game designers could be a little more courteous. Like the night time ones and dungeon ones. They just get in your way. Not make you take a WHOLE 5 SECONDS to make it stop. Stupid game designers!

I'm bored. Last night, I heard some commotion outside. And right before I went to bed, Romani snuck down the stairs and told me she was getting a glass of nice milk. She probably thought I fell for it too. Idiot! We freaking share a room! But I didn't care. She wants to go get her self killed, far be it for me to stop her...

Now we're out in the shed, milking the cow. She came down, really tired. She was probably expecting me to give her chocolate milk and waffles. Now she's helping me milk the cow. Not really. She's just sitting around. On the milk bucket she's supposed to be milking the cow with, but can't because I am. I'm twisted for making her come out here. I rock.

I was just about to start talking, when Hippie-freak walked in. Stupid hippie! But I could use some company in going to Clock Town today to deliver our milk that I won't be making into chocolate milk for Romani. Muah-ha-ha! I'm telling Romani she has to stay at the ranch. Because she's dumb. But I didn't say that last part, as it isn't canon. But I really wouldn't care if the game didn't bind me. I told her that she had to watch the cows. Sucka! And I asked Hippie-freak to come with me. I can tell she's jealous. Sweet!

I told him to meet us here at 6:00 P.M. so I could take him into town. Romani's pissed. 'Cause she volunteered to stay even though she didn't want to. Muah-ha-ha!

**Night of the Second Day**

**36 Hours Remain**

I'm sitting here waiting on my carriage for the kid to show up. The Hippie-freak. I want to leave soon. I'm bored. I'm gonna leave at 7:00 if he's not here.

It's 6:59. He's finally here! FINALLY! He's getting on the carriage. Finally! It took him like 15 minutes to be able to talk to me.

I started taking him toward Clock Town on my carriage full of milk. And arrows. Lots of arrows. No clue why I have them, but I have an infinite supply. I started rambling about our parents dying. Romani still thinks they went to Hyrule for a delivery route. Sucka!

Now we're out on Milk Road. Oh my gosh! The gate spontaneously shifted to in front of Milk Road! Now I have to cut through Gormon Ranch. Not terribly original, but I have to give the brothers props.

I told Hippie-freak to load his bow. I remember, that's why I got the arrows! Oh wait... I just have a fascination with death-inducing weapons... whatever.

They're starting to chase us. I'm not surprised. They want to break my milk bottles, I'd suppose. But they're idiots. They keep screaming before charging! They've probably got like 50 arrows each stuck in their guts. Idiots! They did, however, manage to break one of my bottles because they snuck up on the right side of the carriage and the controls on the N64 controller didn't allow Hippie-freak to turn to the right far enough.

But we escaped basically unscathed. I decided to give Hippie-freak a mask that looks like a cow. A cow, for crying out loud. I told him it signified he was an adult. Sucka! Well anyways, I got to talk to Anju. I said "Hi" and she said "Hi" and we both left. That was worth it!

Now it's time to clean before the guests arrive to take shelter because the hippie's have gotten to them. This is gonna suck on ice!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrap-up time! Sorry this chapter was so short, but Cremia doesn't do much. Here are the questions for this chapter...

50 Rupees if you can tell me what type of Pokemon Glalie or whatever her name is uses in Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald.

When cows are in the pasture, there's only – of them. Fill in the blank for 50 Rupees!

The name of the Inn Anju owns for 75 Rupees.

Next chapter is multi-entry! Give me ideas! Anyone will do! Over and out!


	8. Chapter 8, Part I: Kamaro's Entry

**Diaries of Majora's Mask**

**A/N: **Wow… by this point, you all probably want to kill me for not updating. Can't say I blame you. But with the forums, 5 other stories, and baseball season in which I'm an Umpire AND player, I've been very busy. Anyway, apologies again.

Now for the standings...

1st Saykay41/Yamada-Kumuko with 638

2nd Kayari of Midnight with 315

3rd Austln 280 with Rupees

4th Adrian-Air-Fire with 255

5th Writin' Dude/Writin' Dude's Sis with 250

5th Drieldwin 250 with Rupees

7th Pikmin in Hyrule with 243

8th IluvEpona144/Volvagia18 with 207 Rupees

9th Hermoine494 with 150 Rupees

10th JoshRand1982 with 120 Rupees

11th BlueSpirit17 with 85

12th Dirty-Larry with 60

12th KitUzumaki with 60

14th Lady Turmoil with 50

15th Silent-Memories123 with 48 Rupees

16th Gamer Lioness with 42 Rupees

17th majuniorfan with 35

17th Dragon Master Wannabe with 35

19th shina937 with 20 Rupees

19th Kazeri with 20 Rupees

19th BlathierFlare with 20 Rupees

22nd Jueru2003 with 10 Rupees

22nd Dark Comet with 10 Rupees

22nd Gooey with 10 Rupees

22nd DragonRaiderX9 with 10 Rupees

22nd Leniarala with 10 Rupees

22nd Infernal Flame Zero 10 Rupees

Crud…27 reviewers now. This list is getting way too big. Anyway, I gave you all Rupees according to your answers, and less if it was answered before by someone else, ten default for a review, yada-yada-yada… you get the idea. I've done it 7 times before.

The answers were:

Glacia uses Ice/Water types, but Ice was also an acceptable answer.

The Stockpot Inn is the one that Anju works at, and I thank Kayari for pointing out she does not technically own it.

…I have confusion on the last question. I know two of my reviewers have told me that I can find the third cow somewhere else, but I have yet to find it. Maybe I'm just blind, or maybe they're mistaken… either way, I've given points to people who answered 2 OR 3, for lack of knowing the true answer.

Anyway, this WAS going to be the first multi-entry chapter, but since both entries got long enough to make short entries, so I'm going to. Rosa Sisters and Kamaro. Next chapter will be what was original part 2 of this chapter but got split, and after that it will be the multi-entries. Do not fret, fans of Kafei and Anju, as I have no forgotten them. But I want to save them for last, as they are going to be the longest two chapters by far. Basically because they do so much in that little amount of time… kind of like Gorman. :)

The entry here is for Kamaro, the guy who dances on the mushroom outside of Clock Town's northern gates. His is a teenie bit more serious than the rest of the story, and it comes up with a backstory for him that has never been used before.

--------------------------

**Chapter 8: Part 1: Kamaro's Entry**

My name is Kamaro. No, not like the car, like the dancer. Like me. You've never heard of me? Pity. That's probably because most of you don't live in Termina. Or even if you do live in Termina, you probably don't go jumping on Giant Mushrooms looking for psycho ghosts doing dances with lots of turns and stuff like that.

I haven't always been a ghost… I think… I think I was once a man. A very _ugly_ one at that, but a man… or was that just some dream I had… wait, if I'm a ghost now, can I dream? Have I always been a ghost? Meh, who cares anyway?

Weather it be ghost-dream or reality, I was once a man.(I think) And I lived in Western Clock Town. This was when Clock Town was young, and there weren't fat and lazy construction workers running circles around it pretending like they're doing something all day. The place was simpler then… I used to perform my dance in front of the citizens of West Clock Town every night, and I was happy…

…Or at least I was in my mind. But my audience would only gather around to throw tomatoes at me because they find that dance of mine funny.

"Idiot!" They would yell. "Moron!" But I didn't care. I kept on dancing. I danced through the tomatoes… in fact, after a few years, I learned to work the Tomatoes into my routines.

Eventually I became the most popular dancer in all of Clock Town. The person whose roof I was dancing on began charging people admission to come and see me and selling his crop of tomatoes for twice the price on the spot so people could throw them at me. I have an acquired taste for tomatoes, as you may well have guessed.

But then, one day, something terrible happened. Instead of throwing a tomato, like I thought was being thrown at me always, some man threw a Potato at me. Funny, how just a simple change in… vegetable? Fruit? Whatever. A simple change in thing being thrown at me made me mess up my routine and lose balance.

At that point, the man who owned the building had elevated the building so I could be seen from almost a mile away. This benefited me slightly because it was harder for people to reach me with tomatoes, but it turned out to be a bad idea…

…Because when the Potato hit me, I lost my balance and fell. The headline in the newspaper the next day was "Dancing Freak falls off building." The owner of the building didn't care, though; he actually made a fortune off it. He sued the potato thrower for thousands, and then sold the high building for millions. They later named it "The Clock Tower." The man lived happily ever after.

But I died.

I was convinced my dance was the greatest of all time, so my ghost went to the place it felt it could dance best: on top of a giant mushroom.

Okay, so ya got me. That wasn't really the place I felt I could dance best, it was _really _the only place that was high off the ground and yet wasn't made of the cobblestone that would bring back the memories of my death. But still, I played there. (First Quiz, for 75 Rupees: Underneath the giant mushroom, carved into the side of the cliff, is a song from "Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" that you can play on your Ocarina and get Rupees from. Which song from Ocarina of Time was etched in the cliff?)

Now the Moon is getting bigger every day. I think it's going to fall. I don't care, for my sake, but for the sake of my dance… there must be something to do to stop it. My dance is like a precious child to me… I couldn't have it gone from the world forever. That certainly would not do…

Then the Hero showed up, while I was dancing one night. The Hero wore a Green Tunic, which shined with the resilience… ah, who am I kidding? The boy looked like a freaking pansy. But he was still The Hero.

The Hero went up to me, and starting looking at me all funny. I wanted to say to him "Hero! Save us! I'll teach you my dance to scare away the moon with!", but no words came out. He looked at me for a second, and then seemed to have decided something…

…He whipped out his Ocarina. He then started to play a song… it was a healing melody… it made me want to barf… so then I did. I don't think they will put that in the game. But anyway, after I barfed I felt much better.

"Thank you!" I screamed to The Hero, which made him flinch and almost fall off the mushroom. "For that, I shall give you the gift of my dance!"

I didn't expect him to rip off my face and make it into a mask.

----

The chapter isn't over yet! In the next release, you will get Chapter 8: Part II, which will be the Rosa Sisters, because they tie in with Kamaro. Expect a really fast update, as the Rosa Sisters chapter is almost done already!

Only one question in Part I of this chapter, and it is "What is the song etched in the cliff under the giant mushroom?" for 75 rupees. Good luck!


End file.
